Superconducting digital technology has demonstrated the potential to provide computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. For decades, superconducting digital technology has lacked random-access memory (RAM) with adequate capacity and speed relative to logic circuits. This has been a major obstacle to industrialization for current applications of superconducting technology in telecommunications and signal intelligence, and can be especially forbidding for high-end and quantum computing applications. All concepts currently considered for superconducting memory have been based on the quantization of magnetic flux quanta in a superconducting inductive loop. Such memories can be readily adapted to high speed register files given a foundry process with adequate yield, but can never achieve the integration density of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), as they are fundamentally limited by the size of the inductive loop. Additionally, superconducting timing can exhibit fundamentally different timing attributes than other types of memory systems.